The invention relates to a vibration isolating pipe clip for the vibration isolating securing of a pipe to a support, in particular a wall or ceiling of a building.
The invention relates in particular to the vibration isolating member of a pipe clip of this type, which vibration isolating member is located between the pipe and the pipe clip body. The vibration isolating member is intended to reduce the transmission of vibrations from the pipe to the pipe clip body and then to the support.